Those Forgotten
by natashasurgirl
Summary: Darien reminisces about his and Serena's past.


**Those Forgotten**

"Your skin feels so soft," I whisper into Serena's ear, tickling her skin with my warm breath. I trace my fingers alone the lines in the palm of her hand, causing her to giggle at my touch.

"Darien!" Her voice is like a melody to my ears, jingling like bells as she protests against my shoulder. Serena pulls her hands away from mine, shoving me away. She giggles at me once more when I give her the look of sad puppy dog eyes. "That's not going to work. You're always tickling me!"

I chuckle at the blonde woman across the bed from me. Her cerulean eyes begin to fill with annoyance, her cheeks turning a bright red as the inevitable torture of my knuckles brushing against her sides begins.

"Is that so?" I ask, smirking as she squirms under my touch, attempting to kick me away.

"Stop it, Darien!" Serena squeals in between tears and laughter. She manages to kick me in the gut, causing me to back off momentarily. She ducks underneath our satin sheets, choosing to use one of our fluffy cotton pillows as a shield. I climb underneath the creamy white blankets with her as she screams in pure fear of being tickled once more. She rolls out of our bed, holding her padded weapon up as a warning. "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

I stop tormenting my wife, and during that placate moment, I can't help but remember another time when she would scream at me so. However, those times were not playfully like this, and they were more of serious yells meant to pierce your head with a headache and break your eardrums like rocks slamming against glass.

I can't help but remember the days after we first met. After that fateful day where Serena had tossed her failed test behind her, managing to accidentally hit me on the head with it. I can't help but remember the first time I had noticed the strange balls on top of her head, with golden hair flowing freely from them, and how rather than share how I honestly adored her unique hairstyle, I had called her meatball head instead.

In that single moment, Serena had become my entire world. My obsession in every sense. She was the girl I would daydream about throughout the day while trying to pay attention to my college courses, the sailor suited girl I rescued during youma fights, and although at the time I hadn't known it, she was the princess I dreamed of each night. Destiny had strung us together, and there was nothing that could combat the strength of our bond. No matter what happened, we would always be tied together through the strings of fate.

I spent every day that I could making sure to match my schedule with hers. I wanted to see her, to feel her body as it slammed into mine during her morning rush to school when she never seemed to pay attention. I relied on Serena's lack of punctuality in order to get a glimpse of her every day, to argue with her. I was drawn to her and couldn't stop myself from teasing her and making her scream at me in frustration.

I remember the thrill I felt, how my heart raced when I would walk into the arcade and see her sitting at the bar talking to Andrew. The joy of knowing I would get her attention, even by undesirable means, were the best parts of my day, and I would relish every second of it.

Serena's eyes soften, gazing at me as I continue to stare at her with a googly smile on my face. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah." I respond, pouncing off the bed and tackling her to the floor. I touch her nose with mine, giving her an Eskimo kiss before grinning once more. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Serena asks, blushing beneath me.

I pull loose strands of golden hair from her face and tuck them behind her ear. I stare into her eyes, admiring how when you peered into her irises, it was almost like you could see water sparkling through them.

"Oh, just those forgotten memories from our past."

Serena pulls me down closer to her face before teasingly replying, "If you mean all those screaming matches, they are far from forgotten!"

I wrap my arms around my small wife, squeezing her tightly before crashing my lips down onto hers. I kiss her with passion, feeling the spark of electricity course through my body when she wraps her arms around my shoulders, and hope she feels it too.

When we break the kiss, I ask, "How about now?"

"What are you talking about?" Serena asks, confusion written all over her face after the heat of the moment kiss. When realization strikes across her features, we both begin to laugh.

I may have loved all our moments of heated anger back then, but I would never trade in for the moments that we share now for them. After all, this was everything I had ever wanted in life...

The love of an angel.


End file.
